


Biblically

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Past Torture, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unclean. In every sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biblically

People are essentially good. Sam tries to save them, perfect circle of holy fire and they are pure as babies, and they are clean. People are good in nature. 

Sam can't afford that sort of move on himself. Sam is unclean. Could never be Sir Galahad. Could never be purified, only by trial, by fire. Nothing ever gets wiped. He hears the voices saying stop, you don’t have to burn your fucking face off. That is how Sam knows not to listen. Demons lie. Angels know the truth and they’ll tell you. You don’t have to burn your face off, bunkbuddy. You’re perfect just the way you are, Sammy, you belong with me. Every time they did it. And Sam knows it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible explanation for Sam needing to singe his neck and face with fire rather than just being around it, like the others.


End file.
